This Weird Love
by MissRoseBlack
Summary: Hermione is starting to get attention from Snape, but was she the one to start it? Their lives collide with much more than each ever wanted. Please Read and Review
1. Three meetings of differences

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of its related products because I am not the talented J.K. Rowling. 

This Weird Love

Three meetings of differences

It all started as Professor Snape was teaching his class of 7th years including Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He had never noticed the beauty that had overcome her in the past seven years but the first day of her in his class of the year made it so noticeable. He thought to himself, "this can't be happening, me falling for a student!" But the realization was oh so real as he was unaware of himself staring at her until she asked if he was all right. Snape said with the utmost dignity, " Get back to work Her...Miss Granger." An unreal feeling of lust filled him as she just smiled back. 'What was she doing to me' he qusetioned as he got back to teaching his class of idiots, all except Hermione of course.

She looked back down at her notes and pretented to be working but the fact that she smiled at HIM! This was to unreal, even for the wiziarding world. The smile was just a nice friendly way to let him know that they could be friends. What was Herimione thinking about being friends!  
Hermione ran out of the room with the class was dismissed. She couldn't help but feel as if she was starting to like her Potions teacher. It was not good if she had such feeling for a man who enjoyed making Griffendors suffer continual, but the fact that he was staring right at her made her wonder as well if he liked her or noticed her staring at him when class first began. She couldn't stand it until she walked right into Ron, who was looking for her all morning. He said, "Herminie, I couldn't find you all morning, but since I have lets go to lunch." She decided maybe all she needed was some food to keep her mind off Snape for now. They meet up with Harry and went to lunch and sat down. At least they wouldn't noticed anything wrong with her if they were eating. Then the fine realization that the teachers ate lunch with them made her almost sick, knowing that HE would be there soon.

Snape walked in the Great Hall hoping that she wouldn't be eating today, maybe studying at the Library. More thoughts of her came into his mind, oh what he could 'teach' her. Enough of that, she was a student; just remember that he said to himself. He sat down at his spot, but couldn't keep his eyes off Herimione until a bloody owl came down to give him a letter. It was from an 'old friend' , for thats what it said on the front of the letter. He opened to be a false hope, for it was from one of his students, but which one? Then he thought from Herimione but then that just brought up her again to his mind. But the thoughts wouldn't go away until it was time for him to sleep and hope he would meet her in his dreams.

Herimione was tired from the day's studies, but knew she had to find out what her feeling for anyone was for the truth and nothing else. She had to know wheater or not she really liked Snape or someone was in her life, her age, that she loved. She found a spell a couple of days before coming back to Hogwarts called the true love spell. The directions called for her to just repeat the words below while thinking of love.  
"My true love let me come to you in sprit and mind,  
Your love will show me as you please and nothing else,  
Let me come to you now while the love is still kind"  
She fell back and felt lost in the inner soul of her mind as she ended the incantation.

She thrust back into the darkness. When she could see correctly again, the room was not at all familiar to her. First there was only one bed and if was a very large bed. It almost looked as if this was, NOOOO! It was a teacher room, but which one? She looked at the bed and to her surprise she found Snape. This was truly a horrible fact indeed. This meant that he was her true love. She thought for a moment, she probably said the spell wrong. How could this man be the one she loves and he loves her back. No way! She sat on the bed to notice she was also naked. To think back to the spell, "show me as you please and nothing else" was apparently what this was referring to. Before she could do anything Snape pulled her into his arms and started to kiss her with a passion.

This must be a dream, he thought, but it was so real. He opened his eyes now awake to her feeling and knew this was no longer a dream but a splash of reality that could get him fire and was wrong beyond reason. He wanted her to be dressed and not so alluring for right now and she was. Another part of the spell she thought as her whole appearance changed and could see her professor's look of fear and lust all at once.

To Be Continued

How is it so far please review this it you thought it was good, or bad, or want to see it continued. Thanks so much for reading so far!


	2. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I own none of this Harry Potter stuff, just the plot. 

**This Weird Love**

Chapter Two: Waking up

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
Hermione woke up from the terrifying, but lovely dream. She looked at her clock that said 8:30! Oh no, she had wakened up very late, considering she had to be at the train station in 10 minutes. Her mother was yelling at her to give out of bed as she scrambled to put on her jeans and her light green top. Thank goodness she had packed the night before. Even though she was basically running on seconds, she still couldn't get the dream out of her mind, or how real it was. It was mostly likely just a weird dream she thought as her mom pushed her into the car to go.

She flipped on the radio to hear a commercial from an abstract voice, "Did you have a love dream last night with an unlikely partner? Is it troubling you to figure out what it means? Then call the Dream Reader at this number. - to find out what your unconscious mind is really telling you. Psychologists are waiting on call 24/7. Call now!" She noted the number down, not that she believe the stuff, but maybe she needed another opinion, it was a psychologist. As soon as Hermione wrote down the number she arrived at the station. Her mom gave her a quick hug and dropped her off because she had to go to work. Hermione had a quick minute or two so she decided to call the number on her cell phone.

A person answered as, "Hi, you have reached Dream Reader. You are currently speaking with senior worker Rochelle. How may I help you?" Hermione thought for a minute. Is this really right? Too late now. She replayed with, "umm yes could you read a dream I had on a person that I really don't like in the way the dream played out." "of course I can! I am an expert in love dreams, or any weird dreams like that. I am also a trained psychologist." Hermione felt much more assured that this person was used to this kind of thing, but before she could answer again the lady said, "Hermione I don't want you to be late for the Hogwarts Train, so on your next Hogsmead weekend come and see me at the DR shop. see you then, and also ask for Rochelle. Bye" Hermione was stunned to hear this, all of it. She almost forgot to get on the train till Harry and Ron started to yell at her. What was she to do? besides get on the train of course.

Hermione got on the train and sat next to Ron in the booth they had saved for themselves. She had a small amount of time till she and Ron had to go to the prefects meeting, so she decided to talk to them about her summer. She started as normal as she could, "This summer was really good for me. I got to do some extra studding for our exams this year. I also learn a few new spells" Hermione looked at her friends, but they didn't seem very interested. They were more interested in the Quttich team this year. Of course they wouldn't be up to listening about her boring summer. She sighed heavily knowing not a lot had changed between Harry and Ron. So she decided to go over the new spells she learned, oh how did it go? Wait, wasn't a spell in her dream something about true love,  
"My true love let me come to you in sprit and mind,  
Your love will show me as you please and nothing else,  
Let me come to you now while the love is still kind!"

Maybe she would try it at school to see what affects it will have on me and my true love, whoever that may be. Hermione looked at her watch, she was close to being late again. She left the cabin without a word to either friend, she knew they wouldn't notice. She had become so far from them now. She barely had any other friends either. She felt really alone just then. She went to the meeting but it was all the same, she could barely hear the professor talking. All she thought about was losing the only friends she really had. The train stopped and she got out. Her life seemed so much different this year, her seventh and final year at the place she loved.

So what do you think? I spent a ton of time on this part of the story-detatil. Don't worry, the romance is coming very soon. R/R please!


End file.
